militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arne Mohlin
| birth_place = Stockholm, Sweden | death_date = | death_place = Täby, Sweden | placeofburial = Djursholm Cemetery | placeofburial_label = | placeofburial_coordinates = | allegiance = Sweden | branch = Swedish Army | serviceyears = 1930–1972 | rank = Lieutenant General | servicenumber = | unit = | commands = Göta Engineer Corps Halland Regiment Army Staff VI. Military Area Upper Norrland Military Area | battles = | battles_label = | awards = | memorials = | spouse = | relations = | laterwork = | signature = | signature_size = | signature_alt = | website = | module = }} Arne Herman Mohlin (9 October 1909 – 2 May 1992) was a Swedish Army lieutenant general. Mohlin served as Chief of the Army Staff from 1961 to 1963 and he was commanding officer of the VI. Military Area/Upper Norrland Military Area from 1963 to 1972. Mohlin is also famous for being one of two survivors of which was torpedoed in 1944 which killed 84 people. Career Mohlin was born in Engelbrekt's Parish, Stockholm, Sweden, }} the son of adjunct lecturer Einar Mohlin and his wife Gunhild (née Appelqvist). He became fänrik in the Fortification (Fortifikationen) in 1930 and captain in the engineer troops in 1940. Mohlin served in the General Staff Corps in 1944. In 1944 Mohlin was aboard on his way to a military inspection on Gotland when it was torpedoed by the [[Soviet submarine L-21|Soviet submarine L21]]. 84 people died and two survived, Mohlin and Arne Thuresson, the ship's second mate. Mohlin was promoted to major in the engineer troops in 1948. At this time, Mohlin also served as military expert in the 1949 Defense Investigation. He served in the General Staff Corps in 1949 and was head of the Organization Department of the Army Staff from 1950 to 1953 where he was promoted to lieutenant colonel in 1952. In 1954 he was appointed commanding officer of the Göta Engineer Corps (Ing 2) and in 1955 he was promoted to colonel in the engineer troops. Mohlin served as commanding officer of Halland Regiment (I 16) from 1957 to 1959 |url=http://runeberg.org/vemardet/1969/0683.html |page=667}} and he was also a member of the 1958 Defense Command Committee. He was then as acting military commander of the VI. Military Area (Milo VI) from 1959 to 1961 when he was promoted to major general. He then served two years as chief of the Army Staff before being appointed military commander of the VI. Military Area (Milo VI) in 1963. The VI. Military Area changed name to Upper Norrland Military Area (Milo ÖN) in 1966, the same year as Mohlin was promoted to lieutenant general. Mohlin continuted to serve as commanding officer of it until his retirement in 1972. |url=http://runeberg.org/vemardet/1981/0751.html |page=731}} Personal life In 1937 he married Martha Uhlin (1914–1995), the daughter of captain Martin Uhlin and Dagmar Kullgren. He was the father of Björn (born 1941), Barbro (born 1943) and Karin (born 1946). |url=http://runeberg.org/vemarvem/norr68/0304.html |page=280}} Mohlin died on 2 May 1992 in Täby Parish and was buried on 2 June 1992 at Djursholm Cemetery. Dates of rank *1930 – Fänrik *1935 – Lieutenant *1940 – Captain *1948 – Major *1952 – Lieutenant Colonel *1955 – Colonel *1961 – Major General *1966 – Lieutenant General Awards and decorations *Commander First Class of the Order of the Sword *Knight of the Order of Vasa *Member of the Royal Swedish Academy of War Sciences (1961) References Category:1909 births Category:1992 deaths Category:Swedish Army lieutenant generals Category:People from Stockholm Category:20th-century Swedish military personnel Category:Commanders First Class of the Order of the Sword Category:Knights of the Order of Vasa Category:Members of the Royal Swedish Academy of War Sciences Category:Shipwreck survivors